The Teacher is Taught
by Callisto Fenix
Summary: Tanya just moved to Elm street because her mother was killed. Now, because of some preppy jocks, Tanya must go to the one she was warned of, to help her teach them a lesson. But something goes very wrong...(Rated for swearing!)
1. Introductory killings

**_Chapter 1: This is my life_**

_Author's beginning notes: Hey Hey! Check it out everyone, this is my surprise ficcy! Now, only one person knew about it, and I thank them now for their support in me and my ficcles. So, this is my first ever Nightmare on Elm St. Fic, so I hope everyone will like it. I only own the character of Tanya, So PLEASE DON'T SUE ME!!! Now here's the first chapter of The Teacher is taught._

I woke up to the ringing of my alarm clock. I wiped the sleep from my eyes, and looked at my room. 4 blank walls behind wooden furniture, and a canopy bed. My closet holding almost all of my belongings. The rest I usually wore, like my saddlebag purse, Discman, CD's, and everything else. I wondered if my mother was home. Of course, probably not. Surprise Surprise, when I went downstairs, I saw the unmoving sleeping body of my mother on the couch, a bottle of Jack Daniels in her hand. Empty.

I sighed, and grabbed my bag, and purse, and then locked the house. I went to the bus stop, getting on the bus. I sat down by myself, like usual, and just ignored the comments being made by the more popular kids. I was in senior year in High School, and was done with almost all of my subjects, passing with B's. My mother had only cared about me as much as staying alive to get guys money to support her and feel sorry for us, saying how my father beat her up, then left with all the bills on her. Which was half true, My Mom hated my dad, and he left. Thankfully I got letters from him, and money, which I kept to myself, buying what I needed.

_My name is Tanya J. Thomson, and all I want is a normal life._

I didn't know that my prayers were being heard by one of the unlikeliest of sources. He sat on a normal chair, and drummed his fingers on the table next to it. Clicking of metal against wood rang through the air.

I walked into history class, where my History teacher, Mr. Gordon was writing 'Villains of the world' on the black board, and I sat at the total back of the class. The rest of the class was coming in, and they all sat down. Mr. Gordon waited for the bell to ring in his outdated suit and outdated hair and outdated glasses, like he usually did. I sighed, as some of the biggest jerks walked in just as the bell rang. Then they smiled like idiots, asking if they were late. Mr. Gordon told them like usual to sit down, and to not let this happen again.

"So students, I want to begin this class with a discussion. Just raise you're hands when you think of Villains of the world, and I will put them on the black board. Now, anyone have anything?" He asked. Some of the smart kids said things like Genghis Khan, while some of the idiots said villains from movies. Then someone said something that caught my attention. "What about the villain of villains, Mr. Gordon?"

Mr. Gordon looked over at Tommy, one of the Druggies. "And who would that be, Mr. Jackson?" Tommy leaned forward, as if he was telling something that would scare everyone just by saying a syllable. "The Villain that is no longer, the Villain that lives here, right in our dreams." He pointed to his temple. "I'll only say his name once, so everyone better hear._ Freddy Krueger_."

A chill went through the air. "It's said that he killed little girls a couple years back. Some of the parents of Springwood got so angry that he wouldn't get charged with the children he killed, that they took care of him themselves, burning him to death." "He came back a couple years later, and started a new way of killing. He went into his victim's dreams. No one knew how to kill him, he just kept coming back."

Some of the girls started shifting uncomfortably in their seats. I just leaned forward more, trying to hear Tommy's harsh whisper. "Then, only a couple years ago, some high school kids who went to this school figured out how to kill him. They got another killer. Jason Voorhees, from Camp Blood." Some of the jocks made stupid ghost sounds, and their girlfriends punched them in the shoulders. "Freddy was finally killed, and now, there's nothing to fear. Or is there?" He looked at everyone. "It seems that a week ago, a camper was killed in her sleep, with slash marks all over her body. From five, finger like marks. And that camper's site is only 200 km from here. I'd stay awake, if I were any of you." The bell rang, and some kids jumped. I only snapped out of my trance, and went to the bus stop, because the day was already over.

I waited for about two hours, and realized that the bus was going to be late. It was starting to get late, around 6:00. Not like my mom would be worried or anything, but still. I started walking up the bus stops, when I heard some people behind me. I was a little worried, and I kept walking. Going a little faster. I heard the footsteps get louder, so I walked even faster. I was about to turn around, when a hard force hit my head, and I fell down, unconscious.

I woke up in a hospital bed, and I couldn't believe it at first, but I realized my mother was sitting beside me. She was asleep, and I swallowed hard. "Mom?" Her head rose, and two blank eyes were looking back at me. I screamed.

"Tanya! Tanya, baby, wake up!" I awoke to see my father sitting beside me, shaking me awake, me still screaming. "Dad? What are you doing here?" He smiled at me, and I saw tears. "I heard you got hurt... I came as fast as I could..." He was crying now, and he hugged me tightly. "God, I'm so sorry, Tanya. I wish I could've been here. I'm so sorry about you're mother..." I tilted my head, confused. "What happened to Gladys? Dad? What happened to Mom?"

I saw the news later that night. I was the victim of a gang beating, and my mom was the victim of a bar fight gone bad. Paramedics came quickly for both, but my mom... didn't make it. I was left with my father. And the next stop on the roller coaster I called life, was moving to the small community, of Springwood.

I looked out the window of my father's rental car, and saw my new home. It was nice. A normal American person's dream. It had a nice porch, with a porch bench, and a nice driveway, on a nice street, or so I thought. 1634 Elm Street.

I got out of the car when we stopped, and I brushed back my hair with my hand. A woman came out, and she beamed at me. "Tanya, meet my fiancé, Michelle." She had reddish hair, and she was thin, and she had green eyes, like mine. I smiled at her, and she smiled at me. " You're Tanya? You look gorgeous! I think I'll take you to the shop tomorrow, and we'll give you a great new look, and we'll go shopping! What do you say?" I nodded. "One of my friend's kids is dying to meet you!" She said, welcoming me into my new house.

Michelle helped me with my things, and she showed me my room. "You're dad said you had a thing for attics, so I got the housekeeper to clean it out for you." She opened a door, revealing some stairs, and we both walked up them. It was a large round room, and I liked the way she did it. "Do you think me and you can paint it, too?" I asked her. She nodded excitedly, and she put her finger on her chin. "I think I'll take you to Ikea tomorrow, I'll get you some new furniture." I smiled at her. I definitely knew that the two of us would get along fine.

My father agreed with me that I take a little time off school, so I could get used to my new surroundings. Michelle's friend's daughter and me met a couple days after I moved in, if you could call it that. Her name was Crystal, but she liked being called Chris for short. We got along fine, as well as you could for two people who's parents introduced them. She had black hair, and green eyes, strangely similar to my own. Chris and me loved one thing, and that had to be that we both liked watching movies, and watching television. And on Monday's and Thursday's she'd come over and we'd watch wrestling, her ogling over John Cena or something.

Chris helped me and Michelle paint my room, and three was definitely not a crowd that day. We painted it black, and we set up some X-MAS lights around, and a new funky dresser and stuff like that. When it was finished, both Chris and me plopped on my new circular bed, and giggled on how cool this was. My dad put in a skylight, and I was jumping up and down when he put in a computer and a Digital Television. My dad enrolled me in the same school as Chris, so we went to school on the same day.

I learned a valuable lesson from my enemies over in my old school. 'To be cool, you gotta look cool.' Chris and me went to about 15 different clothes stores, and bought over 20 outfits, and some new duds, along with a crap load of accessories. When we were going around, Chris froze for a moment and saw someone. When I looked to see, it reminded me of some of the jerks back home, tall, strong, and stupid. I was talking about the Football players, not the bimbos they called girlfriends.

These two preppy girls walked up to us and one of them looked at me oddly. "Who are you?" I raised my eyebrows. "Who wants to know?" Chris smirked. The one stuck up one smirked as well. "I'm Serena. This is Jessica, and that's Matt and Keith." She said, pointing to the two dumb Asses behind them. I blinked, and grinned. "The name's Tanya. Now good bye." "Wait a sec!" Serena called, and she stood in front of me. "Why don't you come with us for lunch at my place, we have a pool, and everything that hand me down doesn't have." She said, glaring at Chris. I glared back at Serena. "If she's a hand me down, you're a fixer upper." Serena's mouth gaped, and she tried to slap me, but she was surprised when I blocked it. "It's called kick boxing, bitch." Her and her friends stormed off, and Chris smiled at me. "That was AWESOME! How long have you been in Kick boxing?" "Only about 2 classes." I said, grinning.

_Author's ending notes: Okay, so this is going to be a one shot fic, if I get more than 5 reviews I'll continue, K? Catcha later, and I hope you read and review._


	2. First Meetings

_**Chapter 2: First meetings...**_

_Author's notes: WOOHOO!!! Seven People reviewed!!! Okay, I checked out what you guys have problems with in the first one, and I think I may have gotten some of them fixed up! So, hold on, this is going to be FUN!_

Chris and I decided to check out the local Movie Theatre, and we watched a movie there. After the movie was over, Chris got picked up, and I declined the ride she offered. "My dad should be here soon." I replied, and she nodded. "See you tomorrow for JOHN CENA!!!" She said, as her mom drove off, and she waved at me through her window. I walked over to the other side of the street, and went over to the bus stop. My dad said he'd meet me there. I sat down and turned on my disc man that I had in my purse.

While listening to Linkin Park, I looked around. Springwood reminded me a lot of my old hometown, except there, I had no friends. At least in Springwood, people were nice and happy. 'Freddy Krueger.' The name shot through my head, and I really couldn't believe it. Tommy was on drugs, so who really knew what was fact and fiction in his mind. I sighed, and shook the thought out of my head. Freddy wasn't real, right?

As I thought about it more that night, I realized that heck, it might be true. I turned on the news and saw that some drunk guys had been taken in for questioning revolving around the bar fight that killed my mom. I sighed again.

All I wish is that I could just have some payback...For the people who tried to kill me...And the people who killed my mom...

My silent prayers... I thought about what I said before my mom died. All I had ever wanted was a normal life. And I guess this was my punishment for wanting change.

_Elsewhere..._

Freddy clicked his fingers once more. 'Just a little bit longer, my sweet.' He thought. 'You're revenge shall come soon...And with it, vengeance on the people who killed me... That Will and Laurie...' He grinned, chuckling slightly.

Back home, I was getting prepared for school. Chris decided to meet me at my house, that way we could go to school together. It was a good plan in my opinion. It was better even for my dad, who still couldn't keep me out of his sight for too long. I pushed his limit with the mall yesterday, so he was still a little cranky. I packed school stuff, and as soon as Chris came, the two of us walked out to the bus stop, and when we arrived at school, I had the strangest feeling that something bad was going to happen today.

When I got home, my dad started yelling at me. "WHY DO YOU HAVE A BLACK EYE?" He asked, and Michelle immediately went to go get an icepack. "This cheerleader's boyfriend wanted to get back at me for insulting his girlfriend." I plainly replied. "And how did it finish?" Michelle asked me, coming in with an icepack in hand. I sat down on the couch, and she gave it to me. As I put it on my eye, I began to tell the events of the afternoon...

_'Flashback'_

Me and Chris were preparing to go to the bus stop, when I heard Matt, Serena's boyfriend call out. "Hey, TANYA!" I looked up, and saw Matt and Keith running towards me, with Their girlfriends trailing behind them. "So, you're the one who had the guts to call my girl a 'Fixer Upper?'" Some other kids laughed, but glares from the cheerleaders made them quit, fast. I nodded. "Ya, I did, because that's what she is." I plainly said. "And you must be her guard dog and doormat?" I didn't get a spoken answer, all I got was a big fist to the eye. My anger rose in an instant, and I started to frigging maul Keith. "YOU- NEVER- EVER- TOUCH – ME – AGAIN- YOU- GOT-IT?" I said, between punching and kicking, and he got down on a knee. "Ya, I got it..." I smirked, and then walked away, but then Chris yelled, "TANYA, WATCH OUT!!!" I turned and saw Matt tackle me, and while he was on top of me, he whispered. "Thanks for insultin' her. I'll get you're phone number later." I sat up, clutching my gut, and Chris helped me up.

_'End Flashback'_

My dad looked at me as I finished my story. "He tackled you, and he asks you for you're phone number?" I nodded, matter-of-factly. He brought his hands up to his temples and massaged them, and looked at me. "It's you're first day, Tanya...Please, try to be more careful of who you stand up to, and who you insult..." Michelle smiled over at me. "Don't worry, everything should heal in a couple days."

I crashed onto my bed, and instantly fell asleep. 'Why does this happen to ME?' I asked myself. 'This is NOT a normal life...' "And you want one, I assume?" I opened my eyes and saw a man sitting at a desk, with the back of the chair facing me. I sat up, and saw that he was sitting in front of a large fireplace, and I looked over towards the desk. I walked over, and the chair revolved around, and what I saw scared me. "Don't worry, My dear...Fear, is an expected reaction..." The man smiled. "You're-You're..." "Freddy Krueger, at you're service..."

He tipped his hat, standing up. "So...You're, Tanya Thomson, right?" I nodded, shakily. "Yeah, that's me. What do you want?" I asked, and I could not contain the fear in my voice. "As I said, Fear is an assumed reaction when faced with me." Could he read my mind? "In you're dreams, yes..." Oh, Crap. "Don't worry Tanya...I am you're...Undead Demon Grandfather, as it were. I am going to help you with you're little problem at you're old school. What would you do, If I told you, that the people from where you lived before were almost all in you're little...accident..." He waved his hand, and I saw his...fingers... "I can help you, if you help me... You take me to Will and Laurie, the ones who killed me before, and I will help you, to gain revenge against those who _killed_ you, and you're mother."

The words _'Killed you'_ echoed through my mind. Yes, they took away almost everything that mattered to me.

I had no idea what to say. And something inside me didn't want me to say anything, and it wished that I would just leave. Freddy smiled. If you could call what he did a smile. As I closed my eyes for a moment, I did not notice what I should've. When my eyes opened, he was standing right next to me, and his claws were right to my throat. I gasped slightly, and all he could do was smile. If you could call that smiling. "I can just kill you now. But something makes me think you've changed your mind. Now, all I need you to do is show me how loyal you can be. Would you kill any of you're friends to win my help?" My eyes widened, and my jaw dropped slightly. "I'll take that as 'Hell no'." He jotted it down on a clipboard that appeared in his hand. "So, I think that I will teach you everything I know, at nighttime. That way, you're father will not think you're going crazy. I will have to ask that you go to sleep at 10:00 latest, that way you'll have about 3 hours of sleep. Weekends are more sleep time, and you will have 6 hours of sleep per day on the weekends. Good deal?" I nodded, he pulled his hand up and a contract appeared. "Sign." I shot a strange glance over at Freddy, and then at the contract. "In blood?" He nodded. "Best guarantee of customer satisfaction." I smiled slightly, then pricked my finger, and signed.

You know that feeling you get when you know you've done something wrong, and you know it? You know how you get that lump in you're stomach and you know you can't go back? During those precious few moments after I had signed that contract, not one thought like that ran through my head.

Freddy smiled at me, and took the contract back. "See you tomorrow then." I said, and then I woke up. I looked at my finger, and it was still red from the blood.

Unknown to me, Freddy looked over the contract and looked at my signature, which started to glow blood red. "Soon."

_Author's ending notes: Thank you so much to those who reviewed, I hope you like this chapter as much as the first!_

_**T.I.S**_


	3. Tanya's First Kill

**_Chapter 3: Tanya's first kill..._**

**_Tanya: YAY! My update's first!!!_**

**_T.I.S: Don't thank us...much._**

**_Tanya: The T.I.S own no items or Trademarks of the NOES series! I own myself! And my baseball bat...X3_**

**_T.I.S: Enjoy.

* * *

_**

I was hitting a punching bag, and Freddy watched; he was certainly enjoying himself. "Alright, that's enough. I think it's probably time to test what you can do on live prey. I think you know enough to kill someone and enjoy every second that their blood falls. But who to start with?" I instantly thought of Serena and Jessica. I grinded my teeth, and Freddy laughed his laugh. "Serena, not yet. I'm thinking the Jessica one will be enough practice." I seemed older in personality, and Chris' words echoed through my mind. _"You've changed...a lot."_ I looked at the punching bag, and Jessica's face appeared. My face quickly angered, and a back kick to Jessica's face made the bag fly. "Let's hope that she doesn't have anything planned for the rest of her life."

Jessica was just _done_. She had just slept with Keith. To him, it was heaven. Not that she hadn't done it before, and Keith was not her first. But she made him feel like she was everything important in his life. She knew how to make a guy happy. Jessica got on her clothes and gave Keith a last minute kiss. She held on just for effect, and then walked up the drive and into her house. Jessica got into her room and grabbed a beer, she was so tired. She drank the beer, a couple long drinks of it, and then placed it on her dresser. Feeling so sleepy, Jessica just fell onto her bed, and instantly fell asleep.

She dreamed of all the guys she dumped, and how they felt, how they wanted her back so badly. Serena was just like her, but worse. She laughed, but then she realized the laugh was not hers. She woke up, and looked around. "Who's there?" No one answered. "Keith? This isn't funny!" Jessica heard a noise. Noticing it came from the closet, she slowly got off her bed. She stepped slowly, and reached her hand out. She flew open the door and screamed.

"STUPID CAT!!!" She screamed as the cat flew out, and she took another drink of her beer. "Wait a sec...I don't have a cat." She looked around for the cat, and found that it almost disappeared. "Come on, kitty, come out." She looked under the bed, and saw something. It wasn't the cat, it was a baseball bat. "I don't have one of those either..." "I do." She turned around and saw Tanya.

I smiled. "What the fuck are you doing here?" I shrugged, smiling. "Visiting. I'd like my bat back, please." Jessica glared at me, and gripped the bat harder. "Here's you're bat, BITCH!" She swung it hard, and it hit me square in the jaw. My head snapped to the side. "Ow." I said, and I looked back at her. She swung again, and I caught it. "Oh shit." She said, and grabbed it out of her hand. "Get the fuck away from me!" She screamed, and I brought the bat above my head. "This is for Freddy." I swung it down and slammed it into her ribs. "This is for Chris." I swung at her right knee, bringing her down on both knees. "And this," I grabbed her hair, and pulled back. The bat changed into a sword. "Is for me." I brought the sword into her stomach, and she coughed up blood. I took the sword out, and turned. "She's yours now." A form came out of the wall, and Jessica fell back. "Oh my GOD!! It's HIM!! Help! Tanya! Please!! Help me!!!" I stopped for a moment, and then smiled back at her. "No." I went back into the shadows hearing her scream.

_**(I'm giving myself chills here.... O.O)**_

I got back to school the next day, and I saw police cars. Chris saw me, and I went up to her. "What happened?" Chris shuddered. "Tanya, Jessica was killed in her house last night." I swallowed hard. "What happened to her?" "She was raped, beaten with a bat, and slashed. Serena saw her body." I looked up and saw Serena in Matt's arms, crying hysterically. Keith was crying too, trying to answer the police's questions. "Keith was the last one to see her alive. They think he might've had something to do with it." I looked over again, and saw Freddy. He was leaning against a wall, and smiling at me. His gaze seemed to tell me, 'Nice work'...

I fell asleep when I got home. "You never said you were going to do that to her!" I yelled at Freddy. "I just wanted to have a little fun." "Well, now they're going to be extra careful! It'll be even worse to get to some of them." "Don't worry, Tanya, everything will be fine. The police of Springwood are not that smart. They'll think her boyfriend killed her, which will make all the shots on him." I nodded, realizing he was right. "We'll need to wait a small time. During which you can help me. Find Will and Laurie."

I went to the local library, and asked where I could find town history files. The librarian pointed me down to the basement, and I laughed. "Perfect place for history." I went onto the old newsreels and found numerous Obituaries blacked out. "This you're handiwork?" I said in my head. "Yeah, that's me. I don't think that all of them matter at the moment now. Find the two angels first, then dance with the devil's handiwork." I nodded, and found a marriage ad in the paper. "Is that them?" He nodded. "Those are the two who killed me... The same with Jason." "Jason Voorhees?" Freddy nodded again. "You've heard of him, then." I smiled. "You could say that..."

I found Will and Laurie's home easily. Freddy had instructed that I make sure that they live there, and that they aren't planning on moving. I checked the front of the house, and I couldn't see any moving signs, and I saw Will in the front window, for a moment, and Freddy's voice rang through my head. "That's one." I figured that I couldn't stay, so I started walking again.

I sighed. Training had become so boring, but I had to do it. Otherwise, _I'd probably lose my mind._ The urge to kill had become greater, after the incident with Jessica, but I knew I had to wait. Freddy explained that I needed to stalk, and that I needed to die.

"WHAT?" I exclaimed, realizing his request. "If you die, you're shadow powers will become stronger." "But I don't want to die yet..."

Freddy nodded, and smiled. "We'll see...we'll see..." He thought to himself. "It seems that I need to use some persuasive measures. It looks like I need to kill someone."

I couldn't believe what happened.

My parents were both dead now. My father was killed in a major collision...they told me it was a drunk driver who had hit him dead on. How coincidental. God, this is no time for jokes... I told myself as I cried. I tried to concentrate, but the moment I heard the name of the other driver, I was ready to kill the cops. _**Keith**_. Jessica's boyfriend _**killed**_ my father.

I swept into the Shadows, and Freddy hugged me. "I need a weapon." "Well, since you are too young to die and take the power, I think I have something for you." He turned for a moment, then turned back, and plunged his finger knives into my gut.

I could feel energy rushing through my veins. It was pure darkness. He was making me into a dream demon. Full fledged, but live. I fell to my knees, and I could feel myself changing. Freddy helped me up, and he handed me a mirror. "Behold you're new self." I looked into the mirror, and I was happy at what I saw. "Whenever the pain of loss goes through you, you will turn into this. As well in dream land. This is the true power of Hell, Tanya. Believe, and nothing will be able to stop you." I looked like Eric Draven from the Crow. Except I had a little bit more fun. Uzi's, a couple pistols, and finally, my baseball bat across my back. _**"Keith is next."**_

* * *

_**Tanya: Muahaha...**_

_**T.I.S: Alright, Killfans, we'll be seeing you next chapter, and we can't wait to see the reaction.**_


	4. Tanya learns the truth

_**Chapter 4: Tanya learns the truth**_

**_Author's notes: Wow! This has been really cool so far! I am so glad everyone likes this story thus far, and that you guys have been reviewing me! Thank you so much! The rating has gone up to R, because it's going to be a little bit more violent...Alrighty, so this chapter someone knocks some sense into Tanya, and it probably isn't who you think. So, have fun, and I hope you enjoy this chapter of The Teacher is Taught!_**

* * *

I walked through the moonlit streets with my baseball bat gripped in one hand; my anger was as suppressed as it could be. Still, I couldn't believe what was happening. One minute, I had my family, and I had a semi-normal life; the next, I was a full-fledged demon warrior who was taking my revenge on the people who tried to kill me. I felt a little guilty now about Jessica, because Chris and I went to the funeral. It was pretty nice, but they didn't show her body. I wonder why, huh?

Enough sarcasm, I decided, as I walked towards Keith's apartment complex. Freddy had told me that he usually was out drinking, and nothing would be able to stop me. After all, it was the slums. I saw at least seven homeless people, and I gave them some loose change. I didn't want to see them freeze to death. Keith on the other hand…

I finally saw Keith after a little while, and I scowled at him in disgust. He had a bottle of beer in one hand, and a cigarette in another. And I thought I had bad habits. Oh well. Time to have fun.

I swept myself into the shadows and became the demonic version of myself. I snuck up on him, laughing loudly. He turned around quickly, and I noticed tears had stained his cheeks. "Who the fuck are you? Isn't it a little early for fucking Halloween?" I gripped the baseball bat harder, and I suppressed my feelings to maul him. "I don't know. But, uh, how's your leg?" Keith looked at me. "There isn't anything wrong with my fucking leg!" I grinned, and swung the bat towards his kneecap.

"Now there is." I smirked, and I saw him fall down in pain. He howled, and I only smiled, as I walked over to his fallen form. "So, I want you to tell me a bedtime story, okay Keith?" I stepped on his kneecap and crunched down. He screamed again, but I clamped my hand on his mouth. "Pay attention, honey." I made him nod, and I got off his leg, my hand still over his mouth. "You and a couple buddies of yours attacked a friend of mine, yes?" He shook his head, and I raised my eyebrows, before standing up and driving my heel into his leg. "Now do you remember?" I could see him crying. He nodded yes, and I stepped off again.

"Yeah, I remember." He said after I removed my hand. "It was a job that me and my buddies did. It was for immunity." I chuckled slightly. "On what, Survivor?" He shook his head. "Freddy…He said-" My hand went back onto his mouth. "Freddy? _As in Freddy Krueger_?" My voice began to intensify, as he nodded. I removed my hand once more, and he began to tell me my bedtime story.

"Freddy had told me and my buddies that if we attacked somebody, we and our families wouldn't have to worry about him invading our dreams. He said that he needed us to attack some girl, and we did; so what?" I slapped him. "I want you to tell me what you did to her." "Well, Freddy told us that we could do whatever we wanted, so some of the guys raped her, and I just kicked her a lot." I couldn't speak, and I stood up. "He just said that we couldn't kill her. He said he needed her for something. So what's it to you?" "You stole my fucking life!"

He stared at me, bewildered, as I realized what I said. "Jesus…You're Tanya!" "And since you just admitted to trying to kill me, I think I owe you." Keith looked at me, afraid, and then he looked behind me, and he backed harder against the wall. "Fr-Freddy!!"

I whirled around, and saw Freddy. "You ASSHOLE!!" I pounced on him, and I started to punch him with all my strength. Then I was lifted up, and Freddy stood up, dusting himself off. "Eh Eh." He said, shaking his head, and he threw me hard against the wall. "I never thought you'd actually be smart enough to figure it out. I guess I was wrong." I spat out a wad of blood. "You really tried to kill me…you let them rape me…and you fucking lied to me, saying you were my friend!" I tried to lunge forward again, but he just threw me against the wall. "Tanya. It was a way to get you out of your dysfunctional life! I only hired some extra help to get you started. And by the way, I love what you did to him so far."

I began to cry, and I felt my anger rising. "I'm TIRED OF THIS BULLSHIT!!!" I said, sweeping myself into the shadows. Freddy realized something then. He couldn't sense me anymore. He looked back at Keith, and saw his throat had been cut. And in blood on the brick wall, was the words '_I'll be waiting'_

I was crying at my parent's graves. I couldn't hold back my tears any longer, and I knew it inside. God, my life was a fucking fairytale now. I looked down at my hands, and I saw Keith's blood. "Mommy…Daddy…why can't I be with you now? Why? I saw a form coming out of the darkness, and I started to run. "Tanya! Wait!" I stopped, as I saw a girl.

"What's wrong, Tan?" I wiped my tears. "Nothing…I'm fine." "Is that blood?" I nodded. "Ya. It's blood." "Tan, whose is it?" I knew I couldn't tell her, but for some reason I was comfortable enough. "It's Keith's…"

I began to tell her my story, and she only nodded. "So what are you going to do?" I shrugged. "I don't know…I just don't know…" She nodded, and told me to look at her. When I did, she slapped me. My mouth widened in shock, as I looked back at her. "Pull yourself together, Tan. You know what you have to do to receive redemption." I shook my head. "You need to find some help, then you need to _**Kill Freddy**_."

My eyes were closed for a few moments when I realized what was being said. "You aren't a friend from school, are you?" The girl shook her head. "No. I'm a friend. I'm just like you, not exactly willing to do what was needed at first. You may know me through Freddy. My names Laurie."

My eyes widened, and I realized what I hadn't before. "You married Will… I saw you in the paper reel…" She nodded. "I'm a friend of a friend of your new step mom." I laughed. "She knew from the beginning. About you and Freddy. She called me, and I started to spy on you. When I realized what was happening, I went after Michelle. She told me to look after you, while she tried to convince your dad to move. We couldn't get to your dad in time, however."

Laurie helped me up, and I smiled at her. "So who do you think I should go to?" "Well, there are a couple known killers down west and south. They should be able to help you; they've got big grudges against Freddy." I nodded. "So where should I be heading to, first?" "Camp Blood."

_**A couple days later…**_

I arrived in the coldness of Camp Blood, with Laurie by my side. "The person we're looking for here is Jason Voorhees. He faced off against Freddy four years ago, and now he's supposedly asleep. I'm on his good side, thankfully."

I looked over Laurie with a sort of admiration. She was tall, strawberry blonde, and had a strong will about her. She went through Freddy like I did, although she wasn't on his side. He killed her mother, and she had no idea until four years ago. I didn't really think that she could possibly be on the good side of a psychopathic zombie, but maybe I was wrong.

We walked up to the lake, and I saw an old sign. "Camp Crystal Lake?" "That's what it was called before Jason's mother began killing. Jason was drowned because camp counselors weren't paying attention. His mother took revenge on them, but then she was killed, and Jason came back from the dead. Jason doesn't stay dead for long. Neither does Freddy, as you can tell. The one quality about Jason is that he wears a hockey mask, and he has a machete. Jason killed Freddy, and I helped."

"What made Jason so pissed at Freddy?"

"Freddy took the shape of Jason's mother to bring him back from the dead. Freddy, as Jason's mother, took control of him for a small time, until Jason realized that his mother was still dead. It made him completely furious, and he went back at Freddy."

We sat on the front edge of the port, and I saw the blue green water. "It's actually pretty nice here." Laurie smiled. "Wait till you see it at night." We wouldn't have to wait very long, I decided, noticing it was 7:00 pm. We just sat on the port, and we waited. At 10:03, I figured out why Jason likes the dark.

It was foggy, and I could only see about 10 meters in front of me. I exhaled hard, and Laurie smiled at the water. "Here he comes." I looked out onto the water, and saw bubbles rising up from the water. After a few moments, I saw a head, and then a full body rise up. He was 6'3 at least, and I was completely terrified. Laurie stayed still, and then smiled. "How was your sleep, Jason?" Jason grunted, and looked over at me. "Um…hi?"

Laurie and I spent the next couple hours telling Jason about what was happening in Springwood. Jason only nodded, and after a while, I could see him studying me. I shifted uncomfortably a couple times before he got the point. Laurie seemed to do most of the talking between the three of us, but she didn't seem to really mind. I actually wasn't aware that Jason couldn't talk, but for some reason, he started to cough.

Laurie seemed concerned, but then he partly took off his mask, enough for him to hack something up. He spit a large black thing out, and he started to croak. "T-Tha-Thank you." My eyes widened. Laurie looked at him in shock. "You can talk?!" He nodded. "Yeah…I think this girl's more special than you thought, Laurie. Maybe that's why Freddy chose her."

* * *

_**Author's ending notes: YAY!! Okay, I couldn't exactly stand Jason not talking, because it just doesn't seem right. Don't worry though; the next dude is not going to talk. Want a small clue? This guy's been in 8 horror movies. Any guesses? Thank you, and please review!!!**_


	5. Next stop, Haddonfield Illinois

**_Chapter 5: Next stop, Haddonfield Illinois_**

**_Author's notes: Wow!! Thank you guys!! I feel specials… so, here's the new chapter, and I hope everyone likes it! P.S Merry Christmas!!

* * *

_**

Will looked at the three of us with a stern glance. It basically said 'Why me?' Laurie gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, and told him that we were heading to Haddonfield. Will turned pale as a sheet, and I hopped into the back of the truck after he did. It wasn't as cozy as I'd want, but Jason sure made it comfortable with the conversation. Sure, talking to a mass murderer zombie isn't the best choice in buddies, but Freddy wasn't a doll either…

"Hey Jason?" He looked back at me with a what glance. "Have you ever thought about redemption?" He laughed heartily, almost maniacally. "Redemption was never one of my strong virtues, Tanya." I smiled at him, yet I realized again whom I was speaking to. Jason Voorhees, known killer, a zombie, and…I sighed. I wasn't better. I had killed twice, already, and I was just a kid. Freddy made me change, but I originally did it willingly. At first I thought I had the right to do what I did, but now I know that I needed redemption. It was the only way for me to feel some time of relief for what I had done.

I looked up at the stars, and I could feel Jason looking at me. "I'm trying to find my mom and dad." I looked back at him, and through the hockey mask I saw him giving me a raised eyebrow. "When I was little, my dad told me that if I ever needed him, I just needed to look to the stars. It's childish, but I've always believed that I can find them both." Jason only nodded in reply, and I knew that he thought I was a complete and utter lunatic. I sat in the corner of the trailer, and fell asleep.

When I awoke, the sun was shining, and Jason was gone. I found him, under the tarp. He grunted as I moved the tarp back. Will and Laurie drove into a McDonalds, and I ordered a 2 Cheeseburger meal. I didn't feel like eating, but I knew that I needed strength, so I got it anyways. I drank my root beer and ate the food, not speaking at all. Laurie finally came to the back, and we stopped at a field.

"How's it going?" She asked me, and I groaned. "Do you really have to ask?" She nodded, chuckling slightly. "I've been a LOT better." Laurie smiled her smile, and pointed to a road sign. 'Haddonfield- 10 miles' "That, my little demon friend, is the home of Michael Myers." I gave her an odd look, and she started to tell me his story.

"Michael Myers was born in 1957. Until he was six, he was pretty normal child. Then, on Halloween in 1963, he killed his older sister, and never spoke a word after. He stayed on killing until a couple years ago, when a show called 'Dangertainment' came out."

My memory bank came up with something. "That was a webcast, where six or some people stayed in Michael's home, right?" Laurie nodded. "Michael killed all but two, and well, he was burned, stabbed, and everything you can think of, and then no one's heard from him since. He's supposedly still in the morgue." I nodded, and she told me that we would be arriving there soon, and we'd go and see if he wanted to help. I agreed, and Laurie went back to the front seat and we were on our way once again.

I sighed heavily as we passed by the signs, and I knew that this was a big mistake from the start. What was I thinking, siding with Freddy originally in the first place?! He told me he'd help, but all I got from him was grief. He'd let men rape and beat me, and then told me that he would help me get back at them, when he was the one who told them to do it in the first place! My head was spinning with unclear thoughts, and I knew that I needed to calm down. I never really understood it at all. But I had signed a contract…The contract.

* * *

I fell into my darkness once again, and I arrived in the place where I had signed the contract in my own blood. I looked around cautiously, and I felt a cool wind. "So you are here." Freddy emerged from the shadows. "Yes. I'm still here. I am surprised, however, that you want to show your face." "All I want is the contract." Freddy grinned. "You want it? You have to keep up your end of the bargain. I helped you kill the people who killed you; You kill Laurie and Will. That was our deal!"

I glared at him coldly. "Deals get broken."

He smiled. "So do whores like you." My blood boiled. "I was there, Tanya." My confused look made him grin even more. "I watched as they raped every inch of innocence out of you. I heard that wonderful singing voice. You were screaming 'Stop! Stop! Please!'" He was imitating my voice, and I began to feel tears. He had my voice. "I was there, as every inch of your body was being beaten. I watched as those men had fun with you. And I even had my own little fun." My rage was rising, and he smirked. "I only wish your mother was there to see her little baby cry like a little whore."

I had enough. I screamed in fury, my features changing, and I held his neck high against the brick wall. My eyes rolled back, and I growled at him. "You never, ever talk about my mother!" The contract appeared in my other hand. "Consider our temporary partnership destroyed." The contract burst into flames, and both it, and me, disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

I thought I woke up, but I found myself in a completely different place. It was my old house, back when my mom and dad were still together. I saw both of them come out, and I was with them, as a little girl. "Redemption is possible, you know. For people like us…I thought it was never possible, and I killed a couple people that never needed to die. I thought it was for everyone's own good, but I was wrong." I whirled around, and saw a scraggly old woman. "Who are you?" She smiled at me, something that made me comfortable. "My name is Laurie Strode. Michael Myers was my brother." My confusion must have showed, as she smiled again. "I'm dead. And so is he, for the time being."

"I want you to know what the cost is for your redemption. You seem to have a good head on your shoulders, so here it is. You must kill Freddy, and make sure he stays dead. Michael will help you, that I am sure. He will need persuading, however. Tanya, you have great power lying within your heart. It has lied there, even before Freddy gave you some power. Your parents are waiting for you. But they will wait as long as needed, so that you may avenge them for their needless deaths." I turned to my parents, and saw them looking at me with warm smiles. I smiled back, and thanked Laurie. "Good luck." I blacked into the darkness again, and I barely heard her say 'You'll need it.'

* * *

_Later that night…_

* * *

When I finally awoke, Jason was shaking me slightly, and I followed him off the back. "Are you all right?" I nodded, as I followed Will and Laurie. "I'm just eager to get this over with." Jason agreed, as the dim lights of the morgue shone.

We weren't necessarily breaking in, Laurie told me, we were only taking what we needed, then leaving. I still thought of it as burglary, I said, but Laurie smirked. "I definitely think that we're taking something that they do NOT want." I nodded in agreement, and we walked into the stale air. Jason grunted again, his standard voicing of hello, I think, and we went down the corridors.

We walked slowly and silently, and I prayed no one would be hearing us. I backed into a wall and shifted slowly, seeing a security guard still on duty. I crept behind him and hit my elbow against the back of his head, he fell down, and I grabbed his flashlight, hitting him again in the same place. I sighed heavily, and the four of us walked silently. Laurie turned to me and Jason and told us that we had to go on ahead alone. Jason nodded, as Will and Laurie walked back down the hall, back to the truck.

I was about to open one of the doors, when a laugh came through the window. I froze, and I looked over to Jason, praying that was him. He shook his head no, and pointed down the hall, where a familiar face was scraping his claws against the wall. "Hello my pretty little whore. And Jason, you look like the life of the party!" Freddy grinned, and he appeared beside us. "And who are we rescuing today, hmm? Well, we're in Haddonfield, and the only killer I know that lives here is old Mikey!" I glared at him, and he laughed.

Then a knife plummeted down to his shoulder. He yelped in pain, and turned around, facing who had just stabbed him.

One of my personal thoughts is why do all psychopathic killers look like they come out of the grave constantly? Michael Myers face was plain white, a mask, I figured, and dark eyes cut into me. He nodded at me, and I nodded back, partly in shock. I had no idea how he knew- Laurie Strode. The thought shot into my head, and Michael nodded again. Michael and Freddy started going at it, then Freddy screamed in anguish, and disappeared… leaving me with my two new…um…_pals._

Michael looked from Jason to me, and back to Jason, and held out his knife. I was a teeny tiny amount afraid, but Jason nudged me forward, and I took the knife hesitantly. Michael nodded, and walked past us. "So um…does that mean he's coming?" Jason shrugged. "I think all three of us need new clothes if we do. We definitely won't fit in with the_ in_ crowd." I chuckled slightly, as we followed Michael to the exit.

When we got into the truck, I knew that Jason was right. About the clothes anyway. We went the next morning and Will bought two very oversized coveralls, while me and Laurie went to the clothes store. Michael and Jason were having fun…underneath the tarp, as I told them not to make any noise, because we didn't need any distractions at the moment. Laurie got me into these interesting clothes that made me look like Lara Croft from Tomb Raider or something. In my opinion, they were a little bit too…wired for me. No worries, I guess, as I slipped into the black pants, white muscle shirt and black leather jacket. Laurie grabbed me a pair of black sunglasses, and I sighed heavily. _Make me look even more like a dork, why don't you_…

Laurie paid for the clothes, and we went to the side of the road place again. Jason and Michael went into the washrooms, where screams were being heard, and me and Laurie sighed. People ran out, and I saw why. Will bought Jason a new mask…And he switched it while people were looking. Wasn't the best of ideas, but I guess I didn't mind anymore. I was having daily parties with three of the most famous serial killers of all time. Did I mind that some of them were kinda grossly animated? No…okay, maybe a little bit.

Laurie looked to the three of us, and smiled. "We only need one more thing. A signature weapon for Tanya here." Will grabbed something from the front seat, and it was a long cardboard box. I opened it, and saw a chrome baseball bat. I smiled at it, and Will and Laurie agreed. "It's time to go back to hell."

**_Author's notes_**: **_Hey guys! I thought I'd talk to my reviewers!!_**

Dark Borg Drone: **Thank you so much for reviewing me since the first chapter!! You are a great reviewer, and I am so happy that you like it! I love that my story KICKS ASS!!!**

TAINTEDLOVE1328: **Hiya! Enough of the capitals, my story doesn't deserve THAT much credit…okay, maybe 30 of that…or maybe 80? Thank you for the cool comments!**

Duckmasta2020: **I don't know about the horror writer, but maybe horror movie director?? Lol, thanks for the support.**

Alex: **Thanks for the support! I like hearing that my fics are nice**…

TheKingOfGames AKA Yami Yugi: **Yay… my fics awesome!!**

Foamy's Servant: **Thank you thank you, I know it's cool. _Get's hit for acting like a jackass_ Um…sorry? Thanks Foamy!!!**

One stupid cat: **I love your name… Thanks for the support!**

Milou: **You are my muse, you are my best bud, and you are my CUZZIE!! Thanks so much for the help!!**

MoonlightPawz: **Thanks!** **_Munches on Cookie _So, Thank you for lucky review 7!**

ColinFismyhomeboy: **I do hope I got your name right…--;; I seem to suck at names usually… But thanks for the review!!

* * *

**

**Freddy: Well, It's Christmas Eve tomorrow…**

**Jason: That means that we're going to have to do the annual Xmas dance for T.I.S…**

**Michael: _Shudders_ **

**Freddy: Memories of us acting like idiots are fun…**

**T.I.S:_ Appears out of nowhere _YAY!! BUDDIES!!! _Glomps Michael and Jason, glares at Freddy. _Okay everyone!! Time for the happy Xmas music…rockified!!!_Grabs electric guitar and all start singing Xmas Carols_**

_**Lata dayz everyone! Merry Christmas!!**_

_**T.I.S**_


	6. Back in Hell

**Chapter 6: Back in Hell**

_Author's notes: I'm sorry that I took so long! Uber months without an update! O.O! I'm so sorry! I hope what I've got is enough of an apology for this! Enjoy!

* * *

_

I gripped the silver bat tightly, and Laurie offered me a small box. In it was a pair of leather fingerless gloves. I smiled, and looked over at Jason and Michael.

"It's time to go back to hell."

The ride was long, too long in my opinion. I thought about everything for those 5 or 6 hours. Mom, Dad, Michelle, Crystal…Oh my god…Crystal. I shot a glance over at Jason, and he nodded. Michael gave me a thumbs up, and I slipped back into darkness…

**_Meanwhile, In Dreamland…_**

Crystal ran through the school. It was nighttime, and there weren't any lights on. She panted as she looked behind her, seeing a dog running after her. She turned and slid, running into Freddy. Crystal cried harder as he grabbed her by the neck and shoved her into the wall.

"Where is Tanya!"

She shook her head, crying. "I don't know! I haven't spoken to her since Jessica died!"

Freddy glared. "You're lying. Maybe I need to convince you to tell me the truth…" He flashed his claws in her face, and almost got a scratch on her…until he heard laughter.

Freddy turned around and let go of Crystal. "Who's there! Show yourself!"

"Freddy…Freddy…Freddy. I'm surprised. You said that you'd always know where I was…or wait. I'm sorry." He turned back and saw that Crystal was gone.

"SHE WAS MINE! Who the fuck are you?"

"An old friend…" Freddy walked down the hallway, and all of a sudden, lighting shone through the hallway, illuminating a figure with a baseball bat.

"Tanya…" Freddy hissed through clenched teeth.

I bowed. "The one and only. Miss me?"

"Whore…" He hissed, and I laughed.

"Sorry old bag of bones, has no affect on me anymore. You actually taught me something. The only thing to fear is fear itself. Thanks for the lesson." I twisted the baseball bat a couple times, lightning shining my face again. Freddy glared.

'Well, she's certainly changed…Just to piss me off…' I laughed again.

"Sorry to piss you off, Freddy. But I'm not really in the mood for you to be torturing my friends in their dreams anymore. So, I'm going to show you one of your nightmares."

Freddy glared and grinned. "And what would that be?"

"Me."

"Not so fast. There's something you have to see."

I blinked and saw that I was in a theatre.

"Great, isn't it?" I looked up and saw him in one of the boxes. "I've got a present for you." Chains wrapped around me and pulled me down into a chair, and small wires kept my eyes open.

"FREDDY! WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS!" He grinned as he walked up to me.

"My birthday present." His claws went down and cut my face, making myself look even more like Eric Draven. Those would be scars.

"ROLL IT!" An old film countdown began, and then I saw Freddy smiling as I slipped into darkness.

**_…Flashback…_**

I awoke. I looked around and found out that I had been chained up to a bed. I pulled with my might, but then found out that I was wearing the same things that I had worn the day… DAMN YOU FREDDY! I saw a couple guys walk in, knives and a box of condoms. Oh god… I tried to close my eyes, but I couldn't. I watched as I was raped, then cut, and then they left, leaving me alone. I slipped back in and out of consciousness, and the next time I awoke, I was being videotaped.

Freddy…Raped and tortured me while those assholes watched… Then I saw who called 9-1-1. Matt? I shuddered, and slipped back into semi-reality.

…End Flashback…

Freddy was laughing to himself. That should kill her once and for all. Finally, another one to torture, and then--- He turned and saw that Tanya's chains were breaking, yet she was still unconscious. "What the hell? Why can't you die!" A wave of energy made him fly back, and there she was, all better. The scars appeared as she cracked her neck, and she rolled her eyes back, grinning.

"I'm your worst nightmare Freddy…but I'm going to wait…I don't want to kill you yet, because I want to destroy you piece by piece. So if you don't mind waiting, I'll leave you to your misery."

A lightning bolt cracked, and when Freddy looked back, Tanya had disappeared.

I awoke by Jason shaking me. "Are you all right?"

I nodded, and Michael traced the scars on my face. "Freddy did this to me… For Revenge, I think. I'm going to hit him where it hurts…I'm going to get those other guys and make them think that Freddy did it. He's going to pay."

As we got back home, I hopped out of the truck and grabbed my baseball bat. It had started to rain again, and I walked in the direction of Matt's house. I had to talk to him…I just had to. Did he tackle me to get my number so he could warn me? I had no clue, but I had to see him.

* * *

Matt was outside on his front porch having a smoke when he saw her.

"Tanya?"

I nodded.

"I want to know why, Matt." Matt didn't need to think, and he shifted over so Tanya could sit beside her.

"To tell you the truth, I didn't know why Keith dragged me into it. He told me that we were going to have some fun with a slut that night, and like a fool, I believed the drunk. When I saw it was you, I knew that I had to try to stop them. But that's when I saw Freddy. He told me that if I wanted to call the police, fine. But I had to know that he'd come after me if I said anything more."

"So what'd you do?'

"I called the cops and ran. I didn't tell them who I was, all I said was that I found a girl bleeding in the house, and I told them where it was. I saw them go in, and I saw them take you to the hospital. I thought you were going to die, but when I saw you at school, I didn't know what to think. And even with my then-girlfriend, I couldn't go up to you and ask you if you remembered anything."

I nodded once again. "So then you tackled me."

"I didn't even know what to do. But then a week ago I saw what happened to Keith, and I was a little bit worried."

"Well, now that I know, don't worry. You're safe."

"_Not for long._"

Both of us whirled around and saw Freddy grinning at us.

"I told you, Matthew. If you told her, I'd come after you..."

"You're not going to touch him, Freddy."

"And why not, Tanya?"

"Because I won't let you."

" You think you can stop me?"

Almost instantly, Freddy appeared in front of Tanya.

"Nice scars. How'd you get em?"

Igrabbedmy baseball bat and started to teleport after Freddy.

"MATT! Get out of here!"

Matt ran as Freddy and I began having a battle of nightmares, and all of a sudden, I felt a strange increase in power within me.

"You aren't going to hurt anyone else, Freddy. I'll make sure of it. You and Me, My house, tomorrow at midnight."

"Deal, Princess."

* * *

_**Author's ending notes: Peoples, I'm sorry but I'm really running out of ideas for this one. I'd appreciate if you'd possibly write down some ideas if you want this story to keep going! **_

_**C.F**_


	7. Lies and Fools

My name is Tanya J Thompson, and I've had an interesting life. I died at age 17, was brought back to life, trained as a dream demon, killed two of my classmates, met Jason Voorhees and Michael Myers, and soon, Freddy Krueger and I have our final dance.

Jason and Michael assure me that they'll help in any way that they can, but they can't help me this time. There is still one thing to do before I end this clash of titans, however. And it involves a boy named Matthew.

* * *

The rain soaked my hair as I walked through this thunderstorm. It's cold, but I don't really care. Right now I've got a score to settle.

The memory of my first meeting with Matt comes back. Matt tackled me after I insulted his girlfriend Serena, then said thanks when he and I were on the ground. I dunno, but I realized after Freddy showed me how I died that Matt was the one who tried to save me. I guess that means something.

Matt was sitting on his front step when I arrived at his house.

"So you're real after all, huh?"

I nodded matter-of-factly. "Looks like it. Why'd you do it, Matt?"

He looked at me confused for a few moments, and I raise my eyebrows as I show him the scars on my arms.

He sighs, shrugging as he leans back. I guess I was too busy before to notice how cute he looked.

"I don't like seeing innocent people get hurt. But I can't exactly call _you_ innocent anymore."

I can't help but smile.

"Neither can I."

"But you're finishing this tonight?" Matt asks me, a serious tone overcoming his sarcasm.

I nod once again, and he nods back. I can tell he's worried by his eyes.

"I'm going to kill Freddy, Matt. Once and for all."

Matt smiles, and we both hear his mom call him in.

"Good luck, Tan." He says as he turns to go inside. He then turns back to me, and a true smile greets me.

"I love you Tan. I hope you know that." He leans over to me, kissing my cheek ever so softly, and then walks inside as my shocked look returns.

* * *

I walk through the rain still, walking to two destinations…first, we have my best friend…Chris.

I walk inside through her back screen door, and find her sleeping in a rocking chair.

"Chris…" My voice croaks, as I'm afraid she may be in a dream with Freddy.

She slowly stirs awake, and my heart skips a beat. _Thank god…_I think as she smiles.

"Tan…you're back…"

"Yeah… But not for long…" She looks at me confused.

"You're going to try and fight him, aren't you?"

I nod.

"But you can't! You'll die, Tan!"

She grips me tightly in a hug, and I go down on a knee as she lets me go.

"You have to let me go, Chris. I don't think it'll be healthy for you to remember a gal like me…"

Tears start flowing down her cheeks. "Now don't do that, Chris…you'll make me cry."

I wipe her tears as I smile. "You've got your own life to live like I do. We'll both have our day one day. And I'll watch over you… I promise."

Chris wipes her tears as she looks up me with a smile, but by the time she does, there's no one there.

To her, I am now just a ghost of the past.

* * *

I guess overall, I've done all I can. Now there's just one thing left to do.

"Are you ready, little whore?"

I'm around 6'1, I'm not little; I think as I look up to see Freddy, his claws stretched across my neck.

"You won't fight fair, what am I supposed to do?"

Freddy nodded as he sat beside me.

"I've never been a fair player, you should know that by now."

I sighed. "So what, am I gonna just kill you, have you come back, and then I'll be dealing with a never ending battle of the sexes with one of us hoping for the other to just give up, right?"

"You're right. That's why I've got a proposition for you."

"I don't trust you, you realize that, right?" I light a cigarette and Freddy stabs it with his claw as he takes a puff.

"These'll kill you one day."

"If you haven't noticed, Freddy, I realized that I'm dead."

Freddy grins at me. "You found out quicker then I expected."

I take the cigarette off the claw and I take a drag.

The cigarette smoke blows out my nose as he takes the cigarette and stamps it with his foot.

"So you ready to make another deal with the devil, Tan?"

I turn my head to him.

"You want me to kill my friends, don't you?"

Freddy laughs. "That'd be too easy for you. I want Serena. She's an exquisite specimen, and I want her dead. Kill her, and you're friends will be free…"

I sigh at this.

"And so will you."

This gets me interested. " How do you mean?"

"I will not go near any of your friends, if you kill Serena."

"I don't trust you."

"Fine then. Kill Serena, and then accept defeat from me. Become my slave and your dear friends will hear no more of me."

He grabs my shoulder as he stands.

"Come on, Tanya. You know you'd love to have your friends free to sleep and dream again."

"Just as much as I'd like to have you dead."

"Well then I've got another bargain. You leave me to my business, I allow you to go to heaven, your friends are free."

"How can I trust that?"

"If I'm lying I'm living."

"I'd rather have you dead. I'll kill Serena for you. Then you lay off my friends, got it?"

"Deal, Princess."

* * *

As much as I hated to do so, I had to give Freddy some credit. He'd killed hundreds of kids by now, and me… well, I've got 2 deaths under my belt.

There wasn't much more to do… all I had to do was watch and wait… and hope that Serena didn't have much to do.

Just my fucking luck. Serena was throwing a party. I slipped through the shadows, and found her in the place I expected. Her bedroom. The person that was with her, however, pissed me off.

_Matt…He lied…_ The blood that's running through my veins is boiling... my cheeks become red with embarassment.

"They all lied..."

My dad... my step-mom... Matt...

* * *

"As I said he would." I turned and found myself in Freddy's boiler-room. _You lied too, you know. _

"Do you … _live_… to torture me?"

"I needed to show you the truth. You can't trust anyone in this world. Humans are just prey. You must lose all of your human emotions… including guilt. Matthew must die."

"And what if I don't want him to die?"

"You'll never learn, will you."

"Maybe not." I said as I slumped down. "It's not going to change, is it?"

"Something I learned from being dead, is that you can't trust the living. You and I are both dead… but you and I are different dead. I am fully dead. You still have human… tendencies when it comes to death. Get rid of those, you'll be free."

"Free of what?"

"Free of yourself."

"You're trying to convince me to kill my friends."

"Maybe… or maybe I'm trying to convince you to kill your enemies. Your choice."

* * *

He left me alone then. Alone with my still lingering human emotions. I was… dead. Where did emotions get anyone?

The dead didn't interfere with the living…

The dead….didn't…_love…_

And I was dead.

Maybe I should start acting like it.

* * *

CLIFFY! D Sorry for taking so long! 


End file.
